


We Are Absolute

by crazyanimelover1289



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 4, Declaration of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Judgement, Loving Akashi, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Short One Shot, Small amount of angst though, mediation, probability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyanimelover1289/pseuds/crazyanimelover1289
Summary: While enjoying their well earned winter break, Kuroko reflects on their relationship, and finally takes the time to come to terms with everything that has happened.Akashi does his own reflecting, but instead of looking at the past, he focuses on their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4 (April 14)   
> Mediation | Probability | Judgment  
> Bonus: “At one point, I thought he was god.” 
> 
> I am sorry for the shortness, it isn’t as short as my friend, but I’m at a convention this weekend, and I still wanted to participate in AkaKuro~ So enjoy~!!!

A rustling noise was heard from the nest of blankets near the fireplace as Kuroko brought one of the blankets over his shoulders. He casted a smile at the red head that rested beside him, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. The younger boy rested his head on Akashi’s naked shoulder.

“…I love you, Seijuro,” Kuroko smiled as Akashi shifted, facing Kuroko with a smile. The two were enjoying their winter break; they would be third years next year, and the couple were already applying for University of Tokyo or Kyoto University. The two would decide which when they were accepted.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi’s peaceful, handsome face with a fond smile, “I know you’re asleep, Sei… and that’s why I’m saying this…” Kuroko placed the more tender kiss possible on Akashi’s lips, hovering over them with a tender look in his eyes.

“I don’t regret a second of what we have between us, and I would be willing to go through it all again in a heartbeat,” Kuroko smiled gently, resting his head on his hand, propping it on his elbow, “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, Seijuro… I can’t even explain how you make me feel, even when we’re apart.”

“I won’t say this to your face, because I don’t want you to feel guilty… but back when you pushed me away a few years ago, it hurt so much. It hurt more than any injury, any insult, any act… and I knew the probability of success was stacked against me…”

“After all, you’re Akashi Seijuro. You’re absolute… but I’m glad I did it. I’m so glad I intervened… because everything that I am… everything I do… it’s for you, Akashi Seijuro.”

“And to be honest, when we first got together, I… I can’t describe it… I mean… I can, sort of? Back then, with your younger self, at one point, I thought he was god… but now I know it was merely a wall I put up, because I felt undeserving of your love, Seijuro… and—”

Kuroko released a high pitched yelp as he found himself pinned to the ground by a heated kiss filled with raw passion. After a good couple of minutes, Akashi pulled away, leaving the tealette as a blushing, panting mess with only the blanket separating their nude forms.

“H-How long—”

“Since you first started speaking. Now, allow me to mediate by saying only **_I_** can make that judgment Tetsuya… and believe me when I say you are single handedly the greatest thing to come into my life… no wall you put up between us could _ever_ stop me from finding my way back to you. I regret not treating you better… Tetsuya, I _do_ still regret it, and I apologize.”

Tetsuya stared at the red head with wide eyes, before smiling at his boyfriend. He craned his head to give a kiss to Akashi, telling him, “I refuse the apology, because there is nothing to forgive… Sei-kun is Sei-kun, and I’d happily do it all over again in a heartbeat if it means standing by your side once again.”

Akashi could only stare at Kuroko with an awed expression, before he picked Kuroko up from the blanket nest. Kuroko yelped at the sudden change of angle, before he found his back against the floor. The shorter stared up at his lover, eyes wide and bright with a sense of innocence you can’t pretend to possess.

Kuroko half expected Akashi to say something, but instead of speaking, Akashi attacked his neck. Releasing a gentle mewl, Kuroko found himself pinned to the floor, unable to escape from the gentle, yet dominating, ministration against his neck.

“A-Ah, S-Sei! I-I can’t-AH!” Akashi smirked, feeling something react down below. The red head gyrated his hips, and Kuroko’s legs curved around his partner’s waist, bringing him in closer to his body.

Kuroko attempted to turn away his hips, only for Akashi to pry them open with a single hand, leaning in to whisper into Kuroko’s ears,

“ _Are you ready for me, Tetsuya?_ ” Kuroko arched his back, his body aching for release. How could his _voice alone_ push him this close to the edge?!

“S-Seijuro!” Kuroko opened up his legs, giving Akashi a look that required no words to express how he was feeling.

‘ _I’m open for you~_ ’

Akashi released a deep, rumbling purr as he licked his lips, last night’s proof of activity still flowing out from Kuroko’s body, “Mmm~ Such a delectable sight… don’t mind if I do~”

* * *

 

As the day turned to evening, Kuroko’s sort puffs of breath could be heard from the nest of blankets. Akashi pulled him as close as possible to his chest without causing discomfort or harm.

Akashi glanced up at the mantel, smiling fondly at the portrait of his mother. With his free hand, Akashi reached for his discarded pants, pulling out a small object.

Turning the velvet box around in his hand, Akashi smiled at it with a warm look in his eyes. Opening the box with a soft, ‘ _click_ ’ revealed a stunning band with diamonds embellished along the silver loop. The red head ran his thumb over the small diamond in the center; modest, yet breathtaking.

Akashi closed the box, protecting it from the dust as he put it back in his pocket. Akashi smiled at the groaning Kuroko, who was trying to adjust his sleeping position. He looked up at his mother’s portrait once again, smiling fondly, “I hope you approve of him okaa-san… because I don’t know how much longer I can wait…”

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!!!（〜^∇^)〜 
> 
> To be honest, after SakuraCon is over, I'll most likely be editing this to make a few tweaks. This was somewhat rushed, and I don't like how it turned out.
> 
> ALSO, the inspiration for the title came from a bit of everything in this story~


End file.
